Forever in my heart
by vampirekissesfan.gracecarter
Summary: Christine has come back to Erik after ten years of being with Raoul. Will they find love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Erik's POV:**

I'm falling, faster, faster, down and down into endless blackness until I here my name. "Erik?" it says in a feminine tone sweet as honey. "Erik?" it says urgently as I start to rise back up to where I came from. Wait! I need to see Christine! She is calling! LET ME GO! I wake in my large swan bed from that same nightmare that goes on and on in my head. Stupid! She doesn't love you anymore! She chose Raoul over you, beauty over music, a mere boy over her angel! You can even remember them fleeing from the underground cavern as you wallowed in grief, sorrow, and pain. Why doesn't she love me? That's simple idiot, you are a hideous monster and he is a normal man. You never stood a chance against him. I am suddenly snapped from my daze as I here a knock come from the hidden door on the wall. "GO AWAY GIRY! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANYONE'S PRESENCE!" I yelled. "Erik?" she said sweet as honey. I turned to face that annoying ballet woman to tell her to leave me be. Instead I was staring at it. The demoness that crushed my heart under her shoe. I started to seethe bubble and boil under my skin. I could barely say anything but, "You."


	2. Ten Long Years

_**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry for not **_**_updating! I got locked out of my account *Looks bashfully at the floor* Here is the new chapter!_**

**_Red roses from Erik,_**

**_-The Author _**

ERIKS POV:  
I felt a pit grow in my stomach as I kept down my vile words of hate. Why did she come back now of all times? You would think after ten years she would have forgotten about me and this hell-hole I wallow in, and you would think that I would be over her and her mesmerizing beauty.

CHRISTINES POV:  
"Why have you come back?" He spat with rage and sadness "You already broke my heart once! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?! Just seeing your face makes me remember what you did to me, to my already damaged heart, to my soul..." he trailed off and sat defeated in his large red chair, with his head in his hands. I knew that none of my words would reach his broken heart. It was then, that I knew the extent of his pain. He was still as I remembered him, large on pride, wit, and anger but low in self esteem and self recognition. He still wore the white porcelain mask upon his face, another feature he has yet to change. I had felt overjoyed to see him again until I realized how much pain that I had made him feel. I slowly and cautiously approached this man. "Don't come any closer" he demanded meekly with a sob. I walked closer still, not afraid of what might or might not happen. I kneeled in front of him a tear escaping my eyes that I quickly wiped away. "Do you pity me Christine. Is that why you've come back?" he questioned sadly slowly raising his head from his hands. He looked at me with his sad and puffy amber eyes, brimmed with tears. I did not reply because if I said what I truely felt deep down, that I loved him and have missed him, he would be shocked and disappear for years without a trace, again... I raised my face to his and said "I don't pity you Erik". I put my lips to his cheek and kissed him gently with meaning and a purpose for my lips to be there. "I missed you"


	3. A Change Of Her Heart

ERIKS POV:  
My mind goes wild as she kisses my cheek and tells me she missed me. _Does she really mean it? Did she truly miss me or does she just want to play with the remaining pieces of my broken heart?_ I open my eyes slowly to see her porcelain face in front of me so delicate and caring.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked like a child._ God was I stupid and pathetic or what? Asking her if she meant that when I already knew she despised me. _

CHRISTINES POV:  
_Why would he ask if I meant it? Of course I missed him! Raoul's puppy love was never a comparison to Erik's burning passion that made me yearn deep within my soul. _

"Of course I meant it! I missed everything about you! Your music, your kind words, your tenderness, your voice! I missed you so much! Especially the way you make me feel" I replied urgently, needing him to know that what Im saying is true!

ERIKS POV:  
I blinked several times, dumbfounded when I heard her say she meant it. My jaw must have dropped through the floor! My hands started to shake and my heart felt like it was thumping out of my chest like a drum. _She meant it! She truly meant it!_ Not even thinking twice I wrapped my arms around her in a passionate bear hug.

"Christine..." I breathed into her hair taking in her flowery feminine scent,

"I missed you so much. For ten years you have been gone and on each day up till this point I had lost my will to be alive. I rarely ate or drank all day and barely talked at all to Mme Giry and my daytime hobby was to either sit in that chair or try and compose music with no prevail. But now, Christine, you have returned and I have regained my will to be alive in this hell-hole once more."

CHRISTINES POV:  
_He did all of those things because of me? He missed me and thought punishing himself would be the way to solve his "mistake"?_ I started to hurt again knowing I was the cause of all this. _I never intend to make this mistake again! _

"I have missed you too Erik" I said meaning every word.

"Every day I was without you I felt like a piece of me died inside and I started to lose hope that you were even alive. When the thought dawned on me that you had not escaped the mob, I hid away inside myself and lost the will to live as well, but death never came. Mme Giry came and told me that you were here and still alive And that is how I found you mon ange de la musique." I said feel better that I told him about what happened to me.

"I don't ever want to leave you again" I said meaning every word. A warm smile spread across Erik's face.

"Nor I you ma chérie"

NARRATOR'S POV:  
As Christine and Erik pulled themselves away from each other, they stared passionately into each others eyes

ERIK'S POV:  
_Wow! Her eyes are as beautiful and blue as I remember them!_

CHRISTINE'S POV:  
_His eyes... They are as handsome and amber as I remember them!_

NARRARATORS POV:  
Erik and Christine brang there faces closer and closer until their lips finally met in a deep, passionate, and much longed for kiss.

_**Next chapter coming soon! :)**_

_**Red Roses from Erik,**_

_**-The Author**_


	4. The Uneasy Dream

ERIK'S POV:  
_I'm falling, faster, faster, down and down into endless blackness until I here my name._

_"Erik?" it says in a feminine tone sweet as honey._

_"Erik?" it says urgently as I start to rise back up to where I came from. Wait! I need to see Christine! She is calling! LET ME GO!_ I shot up in my bed, a cold sweat poured down my bare back and my brow. _Its that same dream I had last night!_ I started to panic, _where is Christine?_ I turned to see her beside me _(fully clothed, thank god)_ in a deep and peaceful slumber. I laid back down, relieved that Christine wasn't in any danger. _Why do I keep having this dream? What does it mean? Will it happen in real life? Can I protect her if this dream is real?_ Thinking all of these things I fell into a dreamless and uneasy slumber.

_**Sorry for the short chapter :( The next one is coming soon!**_

_**A bouquet of apology roses from Erik,**_

_**-The Author**_


End file.
